The Last Year
by XxBlurred-TearsxX
Summary: Being twelve is pretty hard. Being twelve in the KND is even harder. This is Numbuh 7's last year in the KND and Chad Dickson is on her back everyday in school not to mention when he sees her on the street. What's going to happen this year? 274 x Oc
1. SARA

A/N: I'm sorry that I'm not updating my other stories before writing this one... But this came to me after I woke up one morning... Strange dream I had... But that's a WHOLE different story... .

Sorry this isn't as good as my other stories... I wrote this all on the top of my head... Teehee? xD

Operation:

S. omeone

A. wesome

R. emains

A. lone

Sara Parkinson stood in her room in the tree house. She smiled as she looked around. She had just gotten done redecorating, something was known to do every year or so. She just changed her style from something that came out of a Science fiction novel, to a calm Japanese style room. This was her final year in the KND and she was sure to go out with a bang.

The tree house was empty again tonight. Of course it was, it was a weeknight. Most parents refused to let their kid sleep over here unless it was a weekend or holiday. She walked out onto her balcony and looked out onto the suburb below her. It was at nighttime she loved being a KND member instead of just another kid. It was calm. She didn't have to listen to parents yelling or dictating what she had to do.

Her thoughts drifted to the day she made her way to Moon Base. It was certainly hard to do, but it was a good choice.

_She popped out after everyone was off the ship and the coast was clear. She adjusted her long brown hair, making sure that it didn't look horrible. She looked around, she had _no _idea where to go._

_She sighed and started to walk down one of the long hallways, looking lost. She knew she had to find the leader, they were her only hope._

_A boy, that appeared to be around the age of 12, came up to her. "You lost?" he asked._

_Sara winced slightly but nodded. "W-where is the l-leader's office?" she asked in a small voice._

_The boy gave her a strange look. "She's not in there at the moment... You want me to take you to her?" he asked._

_She nodded, again, with big eyes. "Please?"_

_He smiled softly, "Alright. Come on." he said, offering a hand._

_She took it and they walked off towards a large room that had a beautiful view of outer space. The boy led her to a girl, around the age of 11. The girl turned around when they came closer. "Numbuh 354, who is this?" she asked with a very professional voice._

_Sara flinched. The boy, now named 354, looked at Sara, then back at the girl. _

"_I thought she was an operative." he stated, confused, "Wait... is she your sister Numbuh 184?" he asked with a dumb smile._

_184 smacked her forehead. "If she was my sister, DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD RECOGNISE HER?" she screamed. She looked back at Sara, a glare in her eyes. "Who are you and what are you doing on Moon Base?"_

_Sara took a deep breath. This was her chance... Her only chance. "I-I want to join the Kids Next Door." she said as firm as possible. _

_Numbuh 184 smirked, "Kid, you're too young to join... How old are you, 7? You have to be at least 9 to join." she explained._

_Sara shook her head. "I have to join. Please." she asked, her voice shaking. She hugged her right arm to her side. She couldn't go back home. Never again._

_Numbuh 184 gave a small sigh, "Come with me and we'll talk." she said before walking off. _

_Sara followed suit, keeping a few respectful strides behind her. She was led into a deserted office. Numbuh 184 sat down and signaled for her to sit next to her. Sara walked over and sat._

"_Why do you want to join so badly?" Numbuh 184 asked, concern in her voice_

_Sara looked down, "I can't go home." she stated in a small voice._

"_Why not?" Numbuh 184 asked, putting a hand on her right shoulder._

_Sara flinched and Numbuh 184 lifted her hand, "I'm sorr- Woah! What happened to you?" she asked, seeing a large bruise covering her neck and leading down to her shoulder._

"_My parents..." Sara said softly, her head hanging. "I couldn't take it anymore... I ran away and stowed on a ship heading here. I knew, if I came to you, I could join... If I joined I would never have to go back home." she said, looking back up at the older girl._

_Numbuh 184 sighed softly. "What's your name, kid?" she asked._

"_Sara Parkinson." she stated._

_It was quiet for a few minutes. It looked like she was debating the factors. Finally Numbuh 184 sighed again and said with caution,"Alight... I'll send you to the Arctic Base for training... Right after the nurses here fix you up." a smile crept onto her face._

"_Thank you, Ma'am." Sara said with a big smile._

_The older girl ruffled the the smaller one's hair. "Just call me Amber."_

Sara looked up to the moon. It was five whole years since then. Numbuh 184 was decommissioned after her first year. She didn't mind as much as she thought she would. She still had tabs on Amber, making sure she was doing alright. After all, she was the one who saved her life.

She smiled and walked back into her room and plopped onto her comfy bed. Just as she was getting relaxed, she heard her 2x4 P.H.O.N.E ring. She groaned softly as she reached over to her nightstand and answered it. "Yeah?"

"Numbuh 7?" a girlish voice said, uncertain.

"Yeah. It's me." she confirmed.

"It's Numbuh 5. I was just callin' to make sure you were alright."

Sara laughed. "Yeah Abby. I'm fine. Don't worry I'll watch over the tree house, like every night."

She heard a sigh on the line. "Alright. Numbuh 5 was jes' checkin'."

"Alright. Thanks for worrying, I guess."

"No problem. Night, Numbuh 7."

"Night, Abby."


	2. CRUSH

**A/N:** I own nothing except for Numbuh 7... But that's kinda predicable... xD

* * *

Operation:

C. an

R. eally

U. seless

S. ecrets

H. urt

* * *

Sara woke up from her sleep after her alarm clock went off. She sat up and groaned. She dreaded school more than some of the missions Moon Base sends her on. She rolled over and fell on the floor. "Ugh!" she groaned as she rubbed the back of her head.

She walked to her closet and put on a pair of jeans along with a short sleeve, red shirt. Her usual outfit. She glanced at the mirror she installed in the door and looked herself over. Her black hair was in its place, straight and out of her face. Her bright, blue eyes, in contrast to her pale skin, made her always appear tired.

She nodded to her reflection and made her way to her school. Skipping to the seventh grade gave her an advantage that some Kids Next Door operatives didn't have because she went to school with the teenagers. It was hard enough having to be constantly reminded that this was her final year, but she had to watch those stupid teenagers.

What was worse was the fact that Chad was in her class. She cursed her intelligence under her breath. The traitor always hung off her back like a lost puppy. He was always making comments to her, teasing her. It was enough to make her go insane.

Her sector wasn't a problem, though. In fact, they were like family, they kept her sane. She lived in the sector V tree house, though _technically_, she wasn't part of the team. She only resided there. Her missions came directly from moon base. So she was constantly on a missions by herself. It was a rare thing to have her work with her sector, though she knew they really didn't need her help.

She grinned as she saw two of her 'teammates' walking together. She made her way over to them with a wave. "Hey guys. What's up?"

Kuki Sanban giggled, "Hi Numbuh 7!" she said with a bright voice.

Wallabee Beatles grunted a 'hello' as she started to walk in step with them.

Sara smiled. "What's up your tush this morning, Numbuh 4?"

He gave a slight growl as he replied, "My parents are giving me more chores."

Kuki gave a pouting face, "It's okay Numbuh 4! You'll be fine!" she said, trying to cheer him up.

"You're lucky, Numbuh 7! You don't have to do _any_ chores!" Wallabee complained.

Sara giggled, "That's not true. I'm about the only one that bothers to clean up the tree house."

He gasped. "That's _you_? I thought it was some sort of ghost or robot parent or something!"

Sara rolled her eyes and slapped her forehead. "You and your ideas..." she chuckled.

Soon the three were standing in front of the gates to the Elementary School. Sara smirked, "See you after school, you guys!" she called as they walked to the doors.

They waved before running for the bell. Sara walked off towards her own school. It was just ten more blocks.

As she was rounding a corner, she felt eyes on her. Ignoring it, she kept walking. Within a few seconds she heard the voice she heard everyday. "SARA!" Chad Dickson called.

Sara groaned. She wished he would leave her alone. But no. That would be _too_ easy. That would be giving the girl a break. We wouldn't want to do something like _that_ now would we?

She turned around with a growl, "What do you want, Dickson?" she managed to say without snapping on the teen. He was dismounting his bike. Thankfully it wasn't armored at the moment.

"You wanna walk the rest of the way to school together?" he asked as he jogged up to her, bike in hand and a grin on his face. He was dressed in his usual football uniform. No Bra today. The thought made her smirk inwardly.

She wanted to gag, but held it in. Sooner or later she would forget all about him. That would be _lovely_, although she had a strange feeling that she didn't _want_ to forget the traitor. "You're going to follow me regardless of my answer...Aren't you?" she said with an uninterested tone in her voice.

She heard the teen chuckle. "You could say that..."

"Then I guess it's fine." she sighed.

Chad staggered up beside her and for a few moments it was quiet. They just walked ahead like they didn't even realize they were next to each other. It was actually quite nice. Sara looked down at her watch. Her stomach dropped when she saw that she was running late.

"Crud..." she cursed under her breath, speeding up to a brisk walk.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked, a bit of cockiness in his voice.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Fine. We're almost late for school." she stated bitterly. How was she this late? Usually by this time she would be in her desk, waiting for the _teacher_ to get into the classroom. Someone must have set her alarm late. She thought for a few moments about who would be so stupid as to do such a thing when she heard Chad pipe up again.

"I can give you a ride. If you want. We're still a few blocks away, there's no way you'll make it by just walking." he said. His voice was sort of quiet, almost shy.

It was the truth. She knew he wasn't lying. Getting a ride would probably mean that she might be able to gather her things out of her locker and run to class before the bell rang. She wished this offer wasn't from someone like _him_, but she bit her lip before replying.

"Please?" she asked, looking at him again.

This was not a good place to be. The smirk that Chad gave her creeped her out just as much as a spider would.

"Alright. Hop on." he said, the smirk never leaving his face.

Sara was glad that there were pegs on the back of his bike because there was no way she was going to, willingly get on his handlebars like some love-warn teen. She waited for him to mount the bike before getting on. She lightly placed her hand on his shoulders, almost scared to even touch him.

He kicked his kickstand, hard and the armor sealed them inside the strange vehicle. His handlebars turned into a keypad and he was already starting the engine.

She gulped and tightened her grip on his shoulders. They were soft and warm. She had always thought he would be stiff because of all the fights he's in. Her face turned a pale pink.

She heard the teen chuckle. Like he was amused that the ride frightened her. She was about to snap at him when there was a slight bump. She instinctively threw her arms around his neck, holding on.

"Calm down. It was just a rock. Don't tell me your scared that we'll crash..." he said, amusement in his voice.

Sara blushed. "N-no..." she said timidly.

In truth she was only scared of the speed they were going. It was quite shocking.

"Right. Then tell me why your holding on to me like that?" he challenged. "Is it that you're finally giving into my charm?" he asked.

Sara scoffed and let go of him completely. "Like that will ever happen. I don't see how _any _girl would give in to you." she said, disgusted.

She saw Chad stiffen. "Ouch." he said in a joking tone, although she knew she hurt him more than he showed.

Her heart slightly sunk. She tensed up slightly as she realized it. She couldn't feel like that for this traitor. She refused to let herself fell _anything_ for him.

Another bump in the road sent her arms around his neck again, this time a whimper escaped her lips. She cursed herself for her fear, but she did not release the boy.

Within a few more seconds they arrived at the Middle School. No one was outside. Were they late after all? Chad slowed to a halt at the bike rack. She let him go as the metal casing receded. She took a step away from him and stood there awkwardly.

He turned back around from locking his bike. He looked shocked to see her still standing there. Did he think she was just going to walk of without even saying a "Thank you"? He gave her another grin before striding over to her, closing the space between the two.

"What...What are you doing?" she stuttered, her eyes widening.

"Collecting payment for the ride. Nothing in life is free, ya know." he said with a strangely seductive tone in his voice.

She was about to say something else but she was instantly shushed when Chad pressed his lips to hers. Her mind went blank and she felt a shock in her body. A _good_ shock. That scared her. She tried to pull away from him, but he snaked his arms around her waist, trapping her. The same shock that terrified her somehow took control of her body, because the next thing she knew, her arms were around his neck and her eyes shut.

A few moments passed and he pulled away. His hands remained around her, making sure she couldn't run away. He smiled, not smirked or plastered on a sadistic grin, but smiled. Sara's breath was shallow and uneven. Every thought imaginable crossed her mind. She was so confused.

She dropped her hands from his neck and looked away.

"Now what's wrong?" he asked.

"Let me go." she pleaded, a crack in her voice.

He dropped his arms, almost reluctantly. She took a step back, her gaze on her feet. "Thank you for the ride." she said softly before running away. Away from school. Away from him. She didn't know where she was going but she needed to get away.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh noes~! Poor Sara, completely confused. Reviews are always nice~! 3


	3. SCARED

**A/N: **Wow, two chapters up within two days. That's a record. xD Thanks for the views. I hope you like this chapter. It's a bit short, I'm sorry... Also, I'm going to revise chapter one so it's a bit better. I had to throw it all together before I forgot everything. Teehee~! I don't own anything except the plot and Numbuh 7.

* * *

Operation:

S. omeone

C. an

A. lways

R. uin

E. very

D. ay

* * *

Sara kept running, refusing to let herself think she just did the unspeakable. She couldn't let herself believe she _kissed_ Chad willingly. He really knew how to toy with her, didn't he? He couldn't just leave her alone like everyone else in school.

She stopped when she found herself in a park. She sighed heavily and walked up to the playground. She knew she would be in trouble if she was caught here, so she hid in the upper opening of the tube slide.

As soon as she was comfortable, her thoughts assaulted her again. She tried her best to sort through the mess. It was hard because she was feeling everything from happiness to being frightened to being hurt and even feeling betrayed.

What if her friends found out she kissed him? She would probably be decommissioned on the spot. She knew Numbuh 86 would be mad as all heck and even Numbuh 362 would probably feel upset. Fraternizing with the teens? That was almost as bad as when Numbuh 23 giving the teens the Code Module!

She sighed, her heart and head heavy. She thought of the kiss. Along with it being her _first_ kiss, it was amazing! She loved every moment of it. It was perfect, tender with a sense of longing. The thought of those emotions coming from Chad was something that seemed the most strange.

She knew he was constantly teasing her. Was that kiss an example of what every adult says when they see two kids fighting like they constantly do? Did it really mean that he..._liked_ her? It couldn't. There was no way in heck that someone like _him_ would like _her_. She was a KND member and he was a Teen Ninja for peat's sake! This was _not_ meant to be. She groaned and put her head in her arms.

Being alone like this meant that she could think without anyone bothering her, but it also meant that there was nothing stopping her from thinking too much. She had a habit of thinking about things to a point that the original thought was so skewed that it sounded like a conspiracy theory coming from some crazy si-fi nerd.

"What should I do?" she whispered to herself.

"What would you _like_ to do?" she heard someone say.

Her head snapped up and she saw Nigel Uno sitting one platform/level above her, looking straight at her. He always had a habit of showing up unannounced like this. "Don't you have school?" she asked, an attempt to shoo him away.

"Don't you?" he replied.

"Touche...How long have you been sitting there?" she asked.

"A few seconds. I didn't imagine you would be skipping school." he commented.

"I didn't plan on it..."

"What happened?"

Sara sighed, not wanting to talk about it. She struggled to find the right words when her thoughts were cut off.

"It was Dickson again, wasn't it?" he suggested.

She nodded.

"I don't see why you let him get to you like he does." he stated.

She shrugged. "You're not the one who has to see him almost everyday." she said.

Nigel laughed. "No, I suppose not. I count myself lucky for that, although sixth grade is just around the corner for us."

"Who knows. Maybe you won't see him at all in sixth." she said, "Your schedules might not have you near each other."

He nodded. "So what did he do this time?" he asked.

Nigel was always good for listening. Sara knew that as a fact. She always came to either him or Abigail when she needed to spill something. She wanted to tell him everything and have him listen to every thought an emotion that crossed her mind, but she couldn't. It would be like a death sentence.

"N-nothing. He just did something that he'll regret in due time. Hopefully Moon Base will send me to kick his butt soon." she said with a grin.

He gave her a skeptical look before laughing. "Everyone knows he deserves it."

She heard her portable P.H.O.N.E ring. She gave a small laugh. "Speak of the devil and the devil shall call." she joked as she pulled the device out.

"Yeah?" she said, answering the call.

"Got a mission for you." she heard Numbuh 362 say seriously.

"Alright. Shoot."

In the end, her mission was to tail Father for the day. He was suspected of buying very suspicious items. Moon Base wanted her to record what he was buying and watch what he did with it. A fairly simple mission.

"Alright. I'm on it." she stated before hanging up.

Nigel gave her a curious look. "Another Mission?"

Sara nodded. "Yep."

He nodded, "Need any help?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nah. I got it all under control. It's just a simple spying mission." she stated, getting up from her spot.

Nigel grinned. "Alright then. See ya later, Sara." he said, using her real name.

That shocked her. He hardly ever used her name, only when he was trying to get something out of her. She just smiled, shaking it off. He wouldn't break her that easily. "See ya, Numbuh 1." She said before running off to Father's coordinates.


	4. TAIL

**A/N: **Ha! My first filler chapter. xD I hope you don't mind _too _much... I had to redo this chapter so many times. It was so confusing. I even had to ask for help for some concepts of it.

* * *

Operation:

T. agging

A. long

I. sn't

L. iked

* * *

Sara ran down ally after ally as fast as she could. She was somewhat happy that she had a mission. It kept her mind off of matters, and that was something she desperately needed. Her mind had no room or time to wander.

She skid to a halt as she saw the strip mall she was supposed to be at. She leaned on a wall, taking time to catch her breath, trying not to look _too_ suspicious. Once she was ready she walked down the sidewalk along the front of the shops, scanning through the windows, looking for signs of Father. After a few minutes of searching, she saw him in a store, apparently looking for a suit.

Sara stood there, confused. Why would Father be looking to buy a suit? What possible reason would he need one?

She was about to send in a message to Moon Base, but that's when she heard her name being called.

"SARA!"

She looked back and her eyes widened and her face turned red. Here came Chad running up to meet her. Her eyes looked away. Always. He was _always_ bothering her. Why couldn't he leave her alone for once? Wasn't what he did to her already enough?

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" he said, out of breath.

"You, obviously, weren't looking hard enough." she stated without emotion.

"I wanted to ask you-"

"Not interested." she interrupted him.

"Ha ha." he said, annoyed.

Sara shrugged and turned back around, trying not to pay attention to him. She felt a firm, almost painful, hand on her shoulder. She grunted and tried to pull away, but he just threw her against a wall, hands resting on the wall on both sides of her head.

"Let me go. I have work to do." she growled.

"Hear me out, and I'll let you go." he said firmly.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Will you go to the Spring Fling dance with me?" he asked, there was no change in his expression, nor his tone. He was like stone.

"W-what?" she almost yelled, her mind blank.

"You know what I said." he stated.

"Uhm... Uh..."

"I'm not letting you go until you say 'Yes.'" A smirk crawled its' way onto his lips.

"You said you'd let me go when I listened to you." she said softly, choosing her words carefully.

"I lied."

"Wouldn't be the first time, would it?" she growled before sighing. "Fine. I'll go."

Chad straightened, a victorious look on his face. "I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow."

Sara rolled her eyes and slipped around him. She glanced into the store window. Father was no where to be seen. She groaned and smacked her forehead.

She needed to report it to Moon Base, no matter how bad the news. She took out her P.H.O.N.E.

"362 here."

"Hey... Um... I know what Father was buying, but I lost him when _somebody_ decided to distract me." Sara said, glaring at Chad's direction.

"Alright. Ugh. I'll send Numbuh 1 to watch his house." Rachel said.

"Got it."

She hung up and glared at the teen. She scoffed before walking away from him. She wasn't even four blocks away from him and her mind started to wander to what she had gotten herself into.

This was going to be a problem. A _DATE_ with the enemy didn't seem like the brightest plan, but she racked her brain for a benefit of this situation. Maybe she could, somehow, squeeze information out of him? No. That wouldn't work. He was too smart to fall for something stupid like that. Was this a trap? Could he be just setting her up for an ambush from the teens? Nah. That was highly unlikely. The twerps weren't that willing to go out of their way to trap her.

Maybe this was a chance to sort her feelings. She stopped dead in her tracks. No. There _were_ no feelings. She didn't _feel_ anything for him. But, what was that an hour or so ago? Why did she freak out like she did?

She groaned, this was way too confusing for her to even _begin_ to figure this out.

But the feeling she felt when they kissed wasn't bad. In fact, she enjoyed it. It was more than just a simple kiss, and she now knew this. She didn't want it to stop. More importantly, she didn't want to leave him.

Those feelings scared her to the inner core of her being. This wasn't like her to think about things this much. Maybe this was all brought on by the fact that, that was her first kiss. Maybe it didn't have to deal with anything. It was all just hormones in her body. But that would mean she was turning into a teen faster than what she thought. She stopped her train of thought and concentrated on the test that she missed today in class.

It wasn't long until she found herself back at the tree house. She smiled, happy to be home, and made her way up. Once in, she walked to her room and flopped onto her bed. She needed sleep to escape her own self.

* * *

**A/N: **Woot~! Next chapter and the next few will be all plot :D I hope you can wait a day or so... LOVES AND HUGS~ xxBlurred-Tearsxx


	5. DANCE

**A/N:** Woot~ Long chapter! Lots and lots of plotty goodness! I hope you enjoy! I always love reviews, even IF it's a flame. :3

* * *

Operation

D. oing

A. nnoying

N. erdy

C. ircles

E. everywhere

* * *

The next morning Sara woke up with her stomach growling. She sat up and got out of bed, groaning. She stood up, realizing she was still in her clothes. Did she really sleep all night? She stretched before walking out of her room.

She walked into the main room and was surprised to see only one member out. Abigail, who was reclining on the couch, looked up an waved. "'Bout time you woke up!" she called, grinning.

Sara laughed. "Why? What time is it?" she asked.

"'Round four." Abby shrugged.

Sara blinked, shocked that she slept that much. Did she need that rest, or was it she was being lazy? She sighed and looked back at her friend. "Want some pizza?" she asked.

The other girl sat up straight, "Sure!"

"Alright. Who's home?" Sara asked with a laugh.

"Numbuh 1's gone on a mission, but Numbuh 5 thinks, everyone else is here."

"Alright. You think 4 pizza's will fill us?"

Abigail nodded, "Yeah. That's more than enough."

Sara laughed and walked off. "Alright, I'll call it in." she called behind her. She walked her way to the kitchen. Within a few minutes, 4 cheese pizzas were on their way to the tree house.

Saturday's were always slow for her. Although her team were staying in the tree house, she hardly got any missions. Today was especially horrid. Sara reeled from the memory of the discussion her and Chad had yesterday.

She looked up at the clock. It was 4:30. She had three and a half hours left before the "Date". She sighed softly. This was going to be a hard night.

Would it be possible to ditch him? No. Knowing Chad, he would find her. There was a reason he was a _Ninja_. This was ridiculous. She didn't want to go. Who would? He was nothing but ego. It made her sick sometimes.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the buzzer for the pizza man. She sprinted down the stairs, soon coming to the ground. She opened a secret fold from the trunk of the tree, it was only big enough for one pizza box at a time. She looked out and held out the money. The delivery boy took it and slid each pizza in, one by one.

"Thanks~!" Sara called out before shutting the opening. She walked, carefully back up into the kitchen area.

When she got there, she was attacked on all sides. Each assailant taking a pizza. She jumped, almost flipping out, but soon realized it was just the others. She laughed and followed them all into the main room for TV.

As soon as they were all settled Wallabee turned the TV on to wrestling. Everyone gave him a menacing look, he groaned and handed Hoagie turned it to the KND news. After finishing their pizzas, they all sat and talked. It was a rare thing that all of them (excluding Nigel) would be together like this and talk. It was nice.

"-And I looked at her and I was like, 'ARE YOU INSANE?'" Hoagie finished, ending with another one of his annoying puns, laughing by himself.

Sara snorted, amused and rubbed her forehead. She looked up at the clock. Her heart sank. It read 7:30. "Oh crud..." she groaned.

Abby looked over at her, "What's wrong, Numbuh 7?" she asked, worried.

"Um... I'm, uh, running late for something." she said in a rush, getting up and running to her room.

She hopped into the shower, scrubbing her hair. Unlike the boys in the tree house, she liked to be clean. She quickly got out and dried her hair. Still in her towel, she ran to her closet, looking for something nice to wear. She grinned as she found a dress.

It was a simple red-plaid dress with a spaghetti straps. The bottom was a little ruffled and it ended right after her knee. She grabbed a pair of black shoes and threw them on before getting a handbag full of small weapons, just in case. She walked over to her mirror and brushed her hair straight, then curled the ends. "Finished." she sighed as she got done with that.

She glanced at the clock, 7:50. She breathed a sigh of relief. It was a good thing she wasn't one of those diva's that like to go all out. She laughed at the thought.

She walked out of her room, praying not to get caught. She heard the team talking in the main room, still. She cursed under her breath. She _had_ to go through that room to get to the stairs. She sucked in a large breath before stepping out, and into the large room.

Everything got quiet. Sara's heart skipped, but she forced herself to keep walking, not looking at the others. She heard Numbuh 2 whispering something followed by an "OW!". Her face was beet red. She was almost to the door when she heard Numbuh 3 scream, "Where 'ya going, Numbuh 7?"

Sara's mind went blank. She couldn't tell them that she was going to the dance with Chad. They would never speak to her again, let alone trust her. She shakily said, "Undercover mission."

This seemed to settle things down with the four. They all called "Good luck!" and let her go, no questions asked. Was it really this easy to lie to these guys? It was no wonder the adults got into the tree house when she wasn't around!

As soon as she hit the outside world, she saw a black car showed up. The back door opened, revealing a very dressed up Chad. She was stunned that he even got out of his uniform, let alone he had no Bra on. She looked up at him and almost laughed. His whole face was bright red.

"What? You never seen a girl in a dress before?" she asked, a grin on her face.

"Uhm... Yes! Of course I have!" he said, trying to act tough again.

Sara laughed and walked closer. He held the door open a little wider, a signal for "Get in". She bit the inside of her lip and crawled in. As soon as she was strapped up, Chad got in and closed the door. He looked to the driver, "To the school." he stated.

Sara was quiet, almost to nervous to say anything. She heard Chad clear his throat, his face was still a pale pink. "You really know how to clean up." he said, his voice shaky.

She blinked, "R-right back at 'cha."

There was another awkward silence. Sara sighed softly and looked out the window, leaving Chad to mess with his hands.

Within minutes, they were at the school. She was about to open the door but Chad stopped her. "I'll get it." he stated. He quickly opened the door and sprinted around the side to open her door, one of his hands extended to help her out. She looked at his hand warily, but took the offer. He gently pulled her out of the car and closed the door behind her.

She was about to drop his hand, but he intertwined his fingers with hers. Her face turned a bright red as she looked away. He glanced at her and smiled. He took her chin in his fingers and lifted her gaze up, "You look beautiful, Sara." he said softly.

Sara's eyes widened and her blush deepened. Before she knew it, he was leaning closer to her face. Her body tensed up in panic, but he softly kissed her cheek. When he pulled back , he noticed the tint in her face and smiled. She was about to say something but she was caught off when he started to lead them into the Middle School.

When they walked into the gym, she was relatively shocked. They bleachers were gone, there was a thin rug atop of the hardwood floor, along with the floor gone, there was a large hardwood uprise, which Sara took as the dance floor. There were tables along the walls. Along the far left wall was the food stand. Everything looked different than what it normally did. Teens were everywhere. They were either dancing or standing around, gossiping.

Chad never let go of Sara's hand as they walked through the crowd. He gave a squeeze of encouragement when small groups stared at them. Why were they looking at them? Was it because she looked weird? Was it that she was only twelve? No... It was because she was a Kids Next Door operative, and to make it worse, she was here with a Teen Ninja.

Sara blushed madly when she found herself on the dance floor with Chad. He let go of her hand, and just when she started to long for the touch once more, she found his hands around her waist. She blinked a few times, confused, but realized that it was a slow song, and placed her arms around his neck.

They swayed around in small circles, both staring at each other in the eye. Sara felt a slight pain in her chest. Not a bad pain, no. In fact, it wasn't a pain at all. It was more like someone was gently squeezing her heart. Never before had she ever felt that. It was strange, almost enjoyable.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Chad grinned and said, "I knew you'd fall for me sooner or later."

Sara's face turned a dark red. "N-no! W-what gives you _that_ idea?" she questioned.

"The way you're looking at me."

"If you're judging by that, I would say that it is _you_ who's fallen for _me_." she said smugly.

"Perhaps." he shrugged.

Perhaps? What did he mean by _perhaps_? Did he like-like her? There was no way. He was just using her. All of the teens do it. Why would he be an exception? He was a traitor for Peat's sake!

She shook her head and wiggled her way out of his arms. Without a word, she walked off, leaving Chad standing there confused.

"He can't. No. There's no way he can..." she muttered to herself, watching her feet, "There's no possible way he could like me. We're enemies, right?"

Sara as so absorbed in her own thoughts, she didn't see that she bumped into someone. She got up quickly, "I'm so sorry-" she stopped dead sentence when she saw Father yipping about people not watching where they're going.

She got a better look. He was wearing the suit he was looking at in the store. She gasped and walked as quickly away from him as possible, trying not to be noticed.

'_I'll send Numbuh 1 to watch his house..._' Numbuh 362 had said yesterday.

Oh no... If Father was here... That meant Nigel was somewhere near...

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are lovely~


	6. DANGER

**A/N:** Another chapter! :D This is a little short, but it's alllllll plot 3

**Edit***Oh... My... God... I am so sorry for uploading that crappy chapter... I replaced it with this, so It's much more clean and more eye-pleasing...*****

* * *

Operation:

D. on't  
A. gervate  
N. etoriously  
G. iant  
E. vil  
R. iots

* * *

Sara stood against thinking about what might happen. Once Numbuh 1 came, she could just escape... But then she would be leaving Nigel alone with a gym full of teens. If anything happened to him, it would be her fault. She craned her neck to look over the other kids, trying to spot her bald friend. There was no sign of him whatsoever. There's a reason why everyone called him the best, and this was one of them...

She groaned and kicked off the wall, about to search for him on foot. She was just about to walk into the crowd when she felt an arm grab around her waist, pulling her back. She gasped, surprised. Her captor turned her around. Chad. Of course. He didn't release her, afraid she would run away again. He was about to say something, but she cut him off. Sara grit her teeth. "Let. Go. Now." she growled.

He shook his head. "Not until you tell me what's going on."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, still annoyed.

"First, you look like you're finally interested. Next, you run away. Now you're up to something. What. Is. Going. On?" he said, worry in his voice.

There was a small awkward silence between the two. Sara looked away, "Fine. I'll tell you. I'm confused!" she said with an exasperated sigh. "I mean. We're supposed to be enemies, but you keep messing with me! Always around me, teasing me, and then yesterday you kissed me! This is _not_ right! You _can't_ like me, Chad! You're a teen, and I'm... I'm just a kid." she finished, looking down at her feet.

"We aren't enem-" he tried to say, but was cut off by a large explosion from above them.

In came Nigel Uno from the ceiling. He seemed to have two different weapons, and he was firing at Father who blasted back with his fire. Most of the teens ran out of the gym, leaving just a few Teen Ninja's along with Sara and Chad. Two Ninjas went after Numbuh 1. Sara shoved Chad off of her, and grabbed a S.P.I.C.E.R. and a S.C.A.M.P.P. from her bag. She jumped in the way of the two and shot at them both, knocking them off balance.

"Numbuh 7! What are _you_ doing here?" Nigel all but screamed.

"Long story. Just shut up and fight." she commanded, shooting at some of the other teens.

Nigel nodded and went back to shooting Father, who was just getting more and more furious. He shot at both operatives. It was beginning to become a very dangerous battle. On top of fighting Father they had to deal with teens. Most of them attacked Sara, but they couldn't get within 6 feet of her without getting shot. "We need back up!" Nigel called from behind her.

"Cover me!" she yelled, running to her bag that was carelessly tossed on the floor. She grabbed it as fast as she could and dug through it, grabbing her communicator. She pressed the "Send" button and waited for an answer. Within seconds, Numbuh 2 answered.

"Hey, Numbuh 7, what's up?" he asked cheerfully.

"We need backup at the Middle School; Father's here! Get here fast!" She said quickly.

"Alright! Be there as fast as we can!" he said.

Sara closed the communicator and grabbed her weapons, jumping back into the battle. She looked over her shoulder and saw Chad still standing there, watching. He wasn't attacking? That was just strange. He looked at her and his face went from stoic to fear. Before she knew it she was hit in the stomach with a powerful shot of fire from Father. She screamed in pain as she flew into the wall, landing, and breaking, a table. She slumped over, unconcious.

A blast came from the ceiling, and out dropped the other four members of Sector V. There was a lot of shouting and shuffling. Chad ran as fast as he could from the spot he was standing at to where Sara was writhing. He gasped as he saw the sight. Her dress was ripped and singed. The wound itself looked like something that would come from a war, not a KND battle. There was a large gash -that was bleeding profusely- in the middle of the rip of her clothing. Around the cut were burns going from third degree to first.

"Numbuh 7!" Abigail yelled, running over. She gasped as she looked at her injured state and looked at Chad as he stooped down to pick her up. "Leave her alone!" she screamed at him.

The teen glared up at the girl. "If we don't take her to a hospital, she's going to die!" he yelled, agitated.

"Why should I trust _you?_" she yelled.

Chad sighed and stood back up. "Maurice told me that you know of the undercover teens, right? I _am _one! Now I suggest you stand back and let me take her to the hospital before anything _else_ happens to her!" he explained as fast as he could. He bend over, once more, and slowly picked the injured girl up, into his arms bridal style. He adjusted his grip before running out the doors.

He ran as fast as he could, scared that if he slowed down, even a little, she wouldn't make it.

Sara stirred in his arms slightly gasping in pain as she did. He looked down at her, "Shh. Stop worming, we're going to get you to somewhere safe." he said softly, not changing his pace.

Her eyes opened slightly. She smiled the best she could. "Ch...Chad..." she said in a weakly.

"Shh, be quiet. Save your energy." he commanded in a kind, but firm voice. He looked back up, seeing the hospital coming closer as he ran.

"Ch...Chad...I-I...I lied..." she paused for a moment, panting as though she ran a mile, "I... I _do_...like you."

He looked back down at her and grinned, "I already knew that." he said with a teasing tone, "Now be quiet-"

"No." she interrupted. Her eyes closed and her, now pale face, turned light pink. "No... I... I love you..." she whispered, causing Chad's face to become bright red.

He looked back up and saw they were in the parking lot of the hospital, now. He picked up the speed as he ran through the door of the Emergency Room. "Somebody help!" he yelled out, catching the attention of doctors and nurses that were in the room.

Four doctors ran over with a gurney. One lifted her from his arms and put her on the stretcher. They wheeled her out of his site and into one of the wings of the hospital.

Chad gave a small sigh of relief. He got her to safety and that's all that mattered. Now the only thing that mattered was weather or not she survived. He fell back into one of the waiting room chairs. Within seconds, a nurse came up with a clip board. "I'm sorry sir, but I need you to fill this form out for us." she said kindly. Chad nodded and began to fill out the paperwork. He didn't mind, he was just worried sick if she was okay or not.

* * *

**A/N:** I love reviews~ 83


	7. COME

**A/N:** Hey, y'all~! Sorry about the long delay in update... xD I kinda needed to take a break on writing.

If you didn't see the second to last episode of KND, it reveals that Chad was always a Teen Next Door member. I know, I was quite shocked, myself... I just had to tell y'all that for people who haven't seen all of the Plot episodes. (I didn't enjoy the last episode that much...)

Operation:

S he's

A ctually  
F ine  
E ventually

The whole rush through the E.R. was a blur. Sara could barely see anything. It was like trying to see through a waterfall. She heard voices though. They were telling her to stay awake. She felt something plastic cover her mouth. Her eyes widened as she started to flail. Her arms and legs were then bound by soft straps of some kind. She was so scared. She kept glancing around, trying to make sense of it all. She couldn't recognize any shapes. She felt herself slow down and being lifted to a bed.

Suddenly there was a bright light and she started to freak out some more. Her vision was getting slightly better. She noticed five or six doctors gathered around her. There was another one near a machine.

"Okay, honey. Count to five." one of the doctors said softly.

"O...Two...Thr...Fr..." she mumbled her numbers, as she was about to say 'Five.' she fell asleep.

She awoke in a very dark room. Her eyes were very heavy, and it felt like she wanted to stay asleep. She turned her head to the right. There was a large window looking out to the city. It was obviously night time. She looked to the left and saw the door and a small table. On the table was a small note. 'Press this button when you awake.' It read. Sure enough, there was a small button next to it.

Sara lifted her arm. A wave of excruciating pain swept through her and she screamed out. The pain lingered for a minute before tuning into a small throb. Carefully, now, she lifted her arm. Slowly, she reached out and firmly pressed the button.

Nothing happened. She was about to press it again when suddenly someone ran into the room and flipped the light on. Sara hissed at the sudden brightness. It pained her eyes.

"Sorry!" came a male voice. The lights dimmed and she was able to open her eyes again.

Hovering above her, Chad Dickson smiled. "Hey." he said softly.

Sara blushed. "H-hey." she said, but winced at the pain.

"Shh. You don't have to talk. You're okay now. You're in the hospital...You got some nasty scars on your stomach. Trust me... I saw." he said softly with a grin.

"H-how long have I been here?" she whispered, trying not to hurt herself.

"About three weeks. You've been asleep since surgery. All of your friends are worried. We didn't think you'd pull through." he said softly.

"Is... Is anyone else... here?" her voice was barely audible.

Chad nodded. "Yeah. Numbuh 5. She went to the bathroom a little while ago. I heard the alert on my watch and I rushed in here as fast as I could." he said with a small chuckle.

Sara smiled. "How long have you...been here?"

"Every day you have. I'd come here directly after school and just sit here, waiting for you to wake up. You should have seen Numbuh 1 freak out the first time he saw me here. It took the whole team to get him off."

She laughed softly, but winced at the pain. Her eyes felt heavy and she shut them. "I'm... kinda tired." she said softly.

"I'll leave, then. You get your res-"

Her eyes opened quickly. "Stay." she interrupted him.

Chad looked shocked.

"I...I don't want to be alone right now..." she blushed.

Chuckling, the blond pulled a chair over to her bed. He sat down and stared at her, smiling softly the whole time. She stared back at him, blinking a few times. A few seconds passed before she slowly grabbed his hand lightly.

Chad looked confused, but before he could say anything, she was drifting to sleep. He shook his head and just sat there. He could actually say he was content.


End file.
